A New Reason to Go Back
by OlympianOfTime
Summary: (First story, Chaos of sorts, though he is only mentioned as a father of sorts) When Percy Jackson finally has time in his life to do something for himself, of course someone ruins it. And when that happens, he is betrayed and leaves his second home Camp Half-Blood with his cousins and a friend. When Percy comes back to CHB to find how much has and hasn't changed, what happens?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my first story. Now its not necessarily a Chaos fic, but it is of that nature. But there will be some of the generic crap. But by all means, read on to find out what lays ahead for you.

DISCLAIMER: Do I even need to say it? Fine. I don't own PJO or anything except my OC's. I didn't start the Chaos stories so I technically don't own that either.

12:00 PM Long Island August 18

Percy P.O.V

Well that was freaking exhausting. But its all worth it. I got the ring that was blessed by Athena, and Aphrodite. Though the love goddess seemed distracted of something else when she blessed it…Doesn't matter. Now you may be wondering why I, Percy Jackson, slayer of Kronos, defeater of Gaea, and all that other shit, would be needing a ring blessed by the to previously mentioned goddesses. And as to why, I'm proposing to my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, of three years now. And when she says yes that will be the best birthday present ever. And yes, I'm 17, but in an hour I'll be 18 and legal to be married.

On my way back I saw my best friends Jason and Nico sparring. I saw Annabeth watching in the stands. Odd, her eyes seem a bit glazed over. I decided to ask her later. I remembered to go set up to picnic by the sea. Then we would go swimming, and I would take her down to the underwater cave I've been setting up for weeks to pop the question. Well I better go set that up.

LINE BREAK~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LINE BREAK

12:55 PM Long Island August 18

Yes! I got it all set up. Now to go find Annabeth. I looked all around camp, and I asked all my friends. I still couldn't find her. I started to get worried. What if she had left to go on quest or something? I took care of all the monsters I could see on my way back from Olympus. I decided I'd check the beach. Now, I wish I hadn't.

When I got there, I saw Travis Stoll from the Hermes cabin kissing some blonde girl. I dismissed it, but went to ask if they had seen Annabeth. Then I realized something that pissed me off a bit. They were using MY picnic set up as their own. I went over there to go ask them to move. I then realized two things. Travis is not gonna move unless he's is forced to because his date would be watching, and second…His date was Annabeth. That was what made me really pissed. The sea started rising when the earth started rocking, and the wind picked up to what would be a gigantic hurricane. Travis and Annabeth, apparently still clueless to me standing about 100 meters away, just got up and went to the forest, which was also a stupid move. But never the less, I decided to go follow them, no matter how much it hurt me. I would talk to them as politely as I could until they made me explode, and then I would just leave. When I got to where they were, I saw Travis and Annabeth just lying down kissing. Again. At this point there were trees falling down everywhere, yet they still were here. I decided to make my presence known.

"Hello Travis, Annabeth. How are you today?" I said with a menacingly cold voice. "P-Percy? Oh your back from Olympus? I thought that you were going to be there a few days with your father!" "Actually I was just gone to talk to your mother and Aphrodite. I was asking your mother for her blessing to marry you. And Aphrodite blessed the ring, made by Tyson in the forges in Atlantis. But if your obviously not as in love with me as I am with you, so I guess that this doesn't matter." I took out the beautiful ring, and I just gave it to Travis. "Keep it. You'll need for the medical payments " "What do you me- UGH!" I punched Travis so hard I could hear his nose break while he flew back and hit another tree. "TRAVIS! Percy we are done-" I cut her off. "We were done when you cheated on me. I'm leaving. I'm obviously not wanted. Have a good life, Annabeth." And with that, I stormed out of the forest, and to my cabin. I packed my bag with whatever I would need. I decided that since my mom was probably gonna just tell me to go back to camp if I went there, that I might as well just try to live in Alaska. I IMed Tyson and told him that I wasn't gonna be at camp anymore, and that I was going to Alaska. But I made him swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone where I was going. He did and muffled thunder was heard on his side of the call. I said bye and hung up. 'Time to go, not really going to miss this place' I thought. At 1:30 I walked up to Half-Blood Hill, and was about to step out when Jason, Nico, Piper, and Leo yelled at me to wait. "PERCY! Wait! We wanna go with you!" said Nico "Thalia would've come but she had the Hunters, but my father betrayed me by disowning me for my new half-brother" Nico seemed to be more depressed than usual. That's probably why. "And I couldn't let Superman and Beauty Queen have all the fun with Flaming Valdez! But honestly, my father tried to take away my fire abilities because he said that my sister Nyssa deserved it more. I got away before he could get me. I was just passing by Jason's cabin when he mentioned it. I thought I might as well join you guys." Leo said. Jason decided to mention why he was coming. " Piper and I were going to Olympus to ask for my father's permission to get married, but we saw you storming out of the woods with Travis hugging Annabeth and could only suspect what had happened. When we asked Travis he… Said some profound things but then we saw them kissing so that confirmed our thoughts. We're sorry man. We'll come with you and follow you through all of this. We can do one last prank though, for revenge." I liked that idea, so with my evil look on my face, I grinned and told them to follow me to where we could camp, because I honestly didn't feel like sleeping in CHB tonight. Though I did tell them that they were welcome to sleep in CHB tonight. I just wouldn't be sleeping there. They all opted to make camp tonight instead of sleeping in the cabins. As I drifted off that night I saw one thing in my dreams. A face of a man that was wearing an all black attire, but his eyes startled me the most. His eyes were just plain white with black spots, like the universe had reversed itself. And the man said one thing over and over again.: " Join me in peace for once Percy. Let there be peace in your life for once." I tried to respond, but my mouth didn't work in this dimension, like in almost every other dream I have. But then my dreams stopped with the mans voice saying, "Sleep young hero. Rest for the day to come." And with that, I drifted off to Hypnos's realm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so its been a long time. For people actually caring about my crappy story, yes I do realize that I had four people join our hero, when the title says three. Well that's because I was f**king tired and just didn't realize it. Piper won't be an assassin but I have plans for her. Don't worry. Oh and, yes I did change the pairings, and now Percy has a wife, but you'll find out who she is in this chapter. Any way, let the pointless annoying disclaimers for the series start….NOW: Disclaimer, don't own PJO, it all goes to Mr. Rick, ad I also don't own Pokemon, Nintendo does Now….BEGIN**

8:00 AM Reverse-Alaska **(A.N: It will be explained) **Delta's P.O.V

Its been a few years since our patron found us. Before then, it was living Hell for me and my team of rejected demi-gods. My life had been pretty much shit on by every other person who was at the place I now refer to as "Camp Asshole" except my now closest friends, Jason Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Piper McClean, and Leo Valdez. Sadly, after we left Camp Asshole, we were attacked by the remaining forces of Gaea's army. Since Piper had charmspoke her back to sleep, they wanted revenge, and when we were defeating the rest of the guys, Piper was put into a coma **(Thought I was gonna kill her, didn't cha'?) **and hasn't woken since. Oh and by the way, we've been alive for about 8,000 years. Did I mention we were made Primordials? By who? Oh, I didn't mention who our patron was. Well, I can explain after the meeting I have with him.

On my way to our patrons portal (We each have portals to our dimensions because we're Primordials) I was thinking of when I had to go to Earth last. It was about 4,000 years ago, and I had to turn my power levels down to the .1% which meant I was just at demigod levels, so the gods wouldn't notice me. I had to go to do recon for the squad fighting the Titans, who were stupid enough to actually try to fight, when they knew that my patron would send me, the second most powerful being in the entire being of space and time, to wipe them out in a few minutes. I had to just kill them by snapping my fingers, because they were more powerful than last time I fought them, during the Titan War. Snapping my fingers actually meant moving my body to kill them, which meant I had to actually put a bit of effort into killing them. Mainly because I wasn't in my true form. I didn't see any of the old campers, but I knew they weren't dead. They were immortal, and being Primordial of all Heroes, living or dead, I knew that they were made gods after I defeated the Titans. They thought that they defeated them without any help, which was the biggest lie ever, but I didn't care. I don't have a grudge on them, since I'm happily married to one of the Olympians, who has sworn on my patron that she won't reveal where I was. Her name is Athena **(I hate the Percabeth pairing, and I don't hate Pertamis as much, but its still overused)**. So I might as well tell you who my patron is. Well, your about to meet him.

As I walked into Lord Void's room, I noticed that my whole team was here. I am now Delta, not Percy Jackson, Jason Grace is now Elektrik, Leo Valdez is now Charmeleon, and Nico is Darkrai. **(I used Pokemon names because…Pokemon is f**king cool, k?) **My patron, Lord Void, was the son of Chaos, and when Chaos made him, he was stronger than his father, who was the creator of all matter. And since someone was more powerful than him, he faded without a fight, and gave his throne as the Lord of All Matter to his son. When Lord Void found us, we weren't in the best shape. Piper was in a coma, Jason and Leo had badly infected cuts, and Nico and I were close to passing out whenever we tried to use our powers. We were near a beach, since I thought I could use the water to heal everyone a bit, but I apparently had little to no control over the water, because I was so weak. I had to sit in the water for forty minutes before I had enough energy to heal everyone a tiny bit. But we were running out of options. I couldn't sustain our health for long. We had to find food, because the food would give us a bit more stamina. The problem was, we had no money, we weren't anywhere near my mothers apartment, and the most we could find was an apple tree, which was good enough, but we needed something more. Then, Lord Void found us. He offered us a new life, where we would be respected better, we would live forever and have families without the risk of them dying at any moment. On one condition. We fought for every planet for whatever side we thought worthy and right. Even if they were attacking first, if they had a good reason, we would fight with them. I am now the leader of the Golden Voids, the highest squad, and I am also the leader of a few planets, but they aren't the point at the moment. Though I am the second most powerful being in all matter, I could just take the throne from Lord Void, since he is weakening and in about a month he will be bedridden and will fade somewhat soon, he is giving the throne to me, and I will rule all universes. He will then give his full power to me, and then I will be able to create and destroy anything if I need to. Lord Void has also adopted me as his son, and the same with the rest of my squad.

I was jostled out of my thoughts as my father spoke to me.

"Delta, are you even paying attention?" my father said, amused at my distraction. "I would've, but I'm kinda tired. Could you please repeat, Dad?" "Well, since your brothers were paying attention, I'll let them tell you"

Elektrik looked at me with slight unease. "Well we're going to Earth again, because we gotta kick some ass. Uncle had decided to try to take over Earth." At this, I paled a bit. Our uncle… Was not someone you wanted to fight with. He has no known name on Earth, but here, we call him Blank. Because if you look at him, you blank out and are pretty much as good as dead. We had assumed that he had just decided to fade, but apparently his children, the Angels of Nothing, were spotted around the borders of CHB. We have some people on the inside incase of an attack.

"Well…Shit. What are we going to do now? With Uncle in preparing an attack against Olympus, and the Angels of Blank scouting out CHB. We'd have to expose ourselves to the demigods. Only my wife knows of us." I said with worry evident in my voice. Darkrai looked at me and said with utter confidence, "Dude. Your more powerful than Uncle, and each of us have the power of all the Angels combined. So, I think we got it covered." "The only problem is, like I said, exposing ourselves to the mortals will let them know that the gods aren't the creators, and they may start a war with us, which would unbalance the planet with natural disasters. That wouldn't end well would it?" I said to my brother with a bit of exasperation in my voice. We all sat there for a moment, and then it hit me. Not an idea, I mean, a literal solid object.. "Ow! What the hell was that?! What is this, a rock?" I said as I picked up the stone while I rubbed my head. Hey, I may be immortal and all powerful, but rocks can bring any man down.

I looked at the rock and noticed a familiar and faint grey aura around it. "Oh, its from Athena…Dammit woman why must you hurt me so!" I said with a humorous tone in my voice. And then I assumed I was hallucinating because then the rock started talking to me.

"Delta Achilles Void! Don't yell at your wife like that! Or I will personally bitch slap you into the next century!" my wife's voice said to me with a dangerous tone. "Jesus tap dancing Christ woman!** (And that is credited to xXSlyFoxHoundXx check out his YouTube plz)** Don't kill me yet, I have to save all your asses from my Uncle!". My wife sighed and said, "Well I already know that. I'm the goddess of knowledge for Void's sake. Anyway, I wanted to tell you something, but I'll wait till you get here. Its important but seeing as you are saving the universe for the…4th?5th? Time, I'll let you go…For now. And, by the way, the other Olympians know that they're getting help from another being, they just don't know who. I managed to keep that a secret. But they instantly demanded information on your Uncle, but all I told them is his name and how bad he is." After all this information I was slightly comforted, and since it came from my only love that was a plus.

"Okay, so I'll see you in about 10 minutes. I'm gonna just quickly grab some stuff to go and I'll be ready. See you later Athena." "By Delta" And with that, the rock in my hand disappeared and turned into an owl hologram. "Okay so is everyone going to be ready to go in at most 10 minutes?" Everyone nodded and I cracked my knuckles and pulled out a pair of the most cheesy movie glasses I owned and put them on.

"Lets get this party started"

**Okay and that's my second chapter for my first fanfic ever! I know its been like….3 months or something, but I am A: Really busy with homework that I procrastinate about, and B: I get distracted and lazy. So that is my poor, lame excuse. So I hoped you liked my semi-long chapter, and I'll try to update sooner, but I'm always distracted by some tragedy or another. Anyway, review and favorite and whatnot, and I'll see you dudes next time!**


End file.
